


Saving Jo

by SongbirdAli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bath Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Love You, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongbirdAli/pseuds/SongbirdAli
Summary: Ellen Harvelle has died in the explosion at her bar.  Sam is caring for her while Dean hunts for those responsible but all Jo wants is Dean..Sweet and sexy and even some L-bombs. <3





	Saving Jo

Jo had been curled up in Dean’s bed for days mourning the death of her mother. The explosion at the bar had been devastating. Everyone suspected a rogue group of hunters but no one had heard anything definitive. Ellen was there that day covering Jo’s shift and Jo was where she shouldn’t have been, with Sam and Dean. Every time she thought about it a fresh batch of tears would cloud her vision and exhaustion would set in. Cas and Sam had been in off and on to offer her sustenance but she wouldn’t do much more than nibble some crackers and sip some water.

Every time the door would open she’d open her red, swollen eyes hoping to see Dean but he hadn’t come. Sam had told her in passing that he was out chasing the monster who’d blown up the bar but he hadn’t been successful. When Sam came into the room this time, she finally spoke.

“Dean...” She whispered into the silent room. Her throat didn’t seem to want to cooperate.  
“I know, Jo. He’ll be home soon, I’m sure. Cas went to go give him a hand, they thought they were close when I talked to them today.” Sam’s eyes misted as she turned her face away from him to hide fresh tears. 

As if he’d known, Dean was calling. Slipping the phone out of his pocket, he set the food down on the bed and stood.   
“Dean?”  
“Sam. Jo called to me. She’s in pain.” Cas’ gruff voice rasped across the line.   
“She wants Dean. He’s all she seems to want.’” Sam rubbed at his face. He was tired and worried and didn’t really know what to do.  
“Hold on.”   
Sam could hear Cas and Dean talking briefly before Dean picked up the phone.  
“Sam, let me talk to her.”   
Sam strode to the bed and held the phone to Jo’s ear.  
“Dean?” Jo’s words came out in a squeek. She didn’t care. She needed the warmth of his voice.  
Dean’s heart wrenched at the sound. She sounded so broken.  
“Jo. I’m here. I need you to let Sam take care of you. I know Sam’s cooking sucks but you’ll evaporate before I get home if you don’t. Please, Jo.”  
“Come home.” Her voice broke with the effort and she sobbed.   
Sam put the phone to his ear and covered Jo with her blanket.  
“Dean, how much longer? Have you found them?”  
“I’m coming home now. It’ll have to wait. Later.” Sam pushed his phone into his back pocket and sat down next to Jo.  
“He’s coming home, sweetie. Can you eat maybe half of this so you have some energy when he gets here?” 

Jo raised a shaky hand to wipe her tears and nodded. Sam helped her to sit up and fed her little bites until her appetite took over. She finished her sandwich and handed the plate back to Sam. Pulling the blankets up around her, she settled back against the pillows and waited.  
Sam smiled at her and stood to go. He bent to kiss the top of her head and whispered, “He’ll be here soon. Try to get some rest.”

———————————————————————————————————————  
Dean ran in to the bunker, nodded at Sam, and headed straight for his room. Jo was asleep when he got there. She looked like an angel curled up against his pillows. He exhaled a little too loudly and woke her.   
“Dean?” Her voice was soft, not the usual confident tone he knew..   
“I’m here, I’m sorry, I’m here.” The words tumbled over each other as he sat down next to her on the bed.  
Jo sat up and slipped her arms around his chest. He smelled of dust, and sandalwood, and smoke. The smoke from the explosion.  
He smoothed her hair and pulled her closer. Stroking his thumb along her jaw, he kissed her forehead and listened to her breathe.  
“Did you eat? You feel so..”  
She nodded against his chest.  
“You stink.” She joked.   
He chuckled at this tiny peek at the old Jo.  
“Yeah well, we were going to find a hotel last night but some girl called and yelled at me to come home.” Dean lifted an eyebrow and smirked at her as she looked up at him with a slight smile. “You better appreciate it too because you know I’d never let Cas drive unless I absolutely had to. I wanted to be rested when we got here. Something told me you needed a strong hand to get you back in line.”  
Jo couldn’t help but laugh at his threats. She knew he was teasing her and she needed it badly. Closing her eyes, she squeezed him tightly.  
“I’m going to go take a shower and then I want you to take one. Ok? You’ll feel better in some clean clothes. You can borrow one of my shirts.” Jo nodded and watched him stand up to pull his shirt off and toss it aside. 

He kicked off his boots and pulled off his socks with the opposite foot as he moved across the room leaving a mess in his wake. He turned to face her, bare chested in only a pair of jeans that hung low on his hips. Jo couldn’t stop the blush that spread across her cheeks and belied her thoughts. She bit at the corner of her mouth when he ran a hand through his dirty hair and looked embarrassed.  
“You’ll be ok for a few minutes, right?” He tried to say it jokingly but the concern in his face wasn’t lost on her.  
She nodded at him and watched him walk into the bathroom, careful to shut the door behind him. Her sore eyelids closed allowing her to doze for just a few minutes while he washed days of anger, hurt, and frustration from his body.   
The explosion should have never happened. Ellen wasn’t even supposed to be there that day and if Jo hadn’t been with them against her mother’s wishes… He didn’t even let his mind go there.  
He climbed out of the shower and stepped onto the bath mat grabbing for a towel. Sam must have cleaned his bathroom because it was not in this condition when he left. He realized as soon as he was dry that he had forgotten to bring clothes in with him. He stood there for a second figuring out how to get them without giving Jo a bit of a show. Now was not the time to be cute. Wrapping the towel around his hips, he cracked the door wide enough to look out. Jo was asleep again so he quietly opened the door enough to walk through and headed for the closet.  
Jo heard the bathroom door open but she’d not opened her eyes until he stepped into the room. Watching him through hooded lashes, she marveled at the way his back rippled with each movement. His damp skin glistened in the low light and started a burning low in her belly. She wanted to touch him, trace her fingers along those ridges, and wondered how he’d react. He may not see her that way but the way he moved made her need things she couldn’t speak of.

Dean wiggled awkwardly into his boxer briefs and then dropped the towel. Jo stifled a gasp as he adjusted his waistband. He pulled a t-shirt over his wet head and stepped into a clean pair of jeans before turning toward the bed. Jo reflexively blinked and he knew.  
He looked down as he straightened his shirt and smiled.   
“Ok you, I know you’re not asleep. Your turn.”  
In just a t-shirt and panties she felt a bit exposed but pushed away the covers anyway and slid her legs off the bed. Dean’s eyes traveled along a bare leg and then quickly jumped to her eyes.  
Jo winced when she tried to stand, her muscles felt weak from lack of use. She quickly dropped back to the bed and tried again. She made it up the second time but he couldn’t help but reach out to steady her.  
“On second thought, maybe a bath would be better.” His green eyes locked with hers and stole her breath. His concern made her heart pound.  
“Will you help me?” She looked at the floor as the words left her lips. Part shame and part hope, she was asking him to change his mind about her.  
“You want me to… I mean, I don’t mind but…” Dean wasn’t sure what she really wanted and he didn’t want to assume things she didn’t mean.  
Jo turned to look him in the eye again. This time she spoke a little more confidently.   
“Help me Dean.”  
Dean swallowed and searched her eyes. She wasn’t mincing words and he struggled with feeling like he was taking advantage of her. His heart pounded as he moved to help her remove her clothes. She lifted her arms over her head and wet her parched lips while he slipped her shirt over her head. Her bra was slung over the chair by the window and had been for days. He quickly averted his eyes and swooped her up into his arms. She gasped and grabbed for his neck to hang on. Leaning into his shoulder she took in the scent of his soap and the feel of his bicep against her side. 

The cold porcelain felt good against the bottoms of her feet. Dean busied himself turning the water on, gathering the soap from the shower, and a washcloth from the counter. Jo let her panties fall to the floor, reached for Dean’s shoulder for support, and positioned herself in the shallow water. She leaned back against the back of the tub with a gasp.   
“Oh wait! I’ve got an extra towel for you to lean on!” Dean ran to the closet for a couple extra towels and returned to see a woman where Jo had been left. The look she was giving him was one he recognized, it just hadn’t been on her face before. The idea that Jo was not just some kid anymore hit him with brutal force.   
Her name escaped his lips with a different feel.  
“Jo…”  
She blushed and turned away as he moved to tuck the towel behind her against the cold back of the tub. Picking up her hair, he coaxed her to lay back against it and tried to keep his eyes on hers. Sitting on the side of the tub he dipped the washcloth into the water and wrung it without breaking eye contact.  
Jo could feel her heart pounding in her chest as he washed her face gently. He was so careful, so tender, so not like the hunter she knew. Her eyes closed as she relaxed under his touch. He took his time, soaping the washcloth over and over, washing her body slowly as he took in every freckle, every scar, wanting to be sure he didn’t miss anything. She gasped when he started up her thigh and set her heel against the edge of the tub. He hesitated, searching her face and for words but they wouldn’t come.  
Jo reached for the washcloth and pulled her foot back into the water as she sat up straighter.   
Dean cleared his throat and stood quickly.  
“I’ll let you finish the important parts while I go grab some shampoo and conditioner from Sam’s bathroom. I don’t use that crap. You can refresh the hot water if you want while I’m gone. Back in a sec.”  
He was out the door before she could form a sentence. She sunk down below the surface of the water wondering if she’d just ruined everything.

Dean ran down the hall toward Sam’s room and pounded on the door before swinging it open.  
“What the hell, Dean!” Sam looked up at Dean in irritation as he slammed his laptop shut. Dean rolled his eyes and headed for Sam’s bathroom.  
“I need your shampoo and conditioner..” He yelled over his shoulder. Sam chuckled to himself as he shouted directions so his brother could find what he was looking for.  
“Did you actually get her to shower?” Sam grinned at his brother. He saw the tension between he and Jo, he just hoped Dean did.  
Dean looked uncomfortable as he gripped the bottles a little too tightly.  
“She’s taking a bath. She was a little too weak for a shower so I helped her bathe, you know, it’s fine.” The words tumbled out of his mouth and he turned quickly to leave before Sam could ask him about it but he didn’t quite make it.  
“WHOA… You HELPED her bathe??” Sam’s face lit up with amusement at his brothers embarrassment.  
Dean didn’t turn to face him, he just fired off a grunt and slammed the door.

He stopped in the hallway to catch his breath and try to get himself back under control. His body ached with the need to touch her but he wanted to be sure he wasn’t thinking with his dick. Jo was special and not to be toyed with. If he was going to make his move, he needed to be sure.

Jo was reclined again fiddling with the washcloth but she sat up when she heard him come in.  
“Sorry, I tried not to scare you but looks like I failed.” He smiled at her, a familiar smile that eased her worry.  
“You’re fine. It took you long enough though, I was afraid I’d run you off.” Jo looked unsure and shy. Her wet hair dripped down her back as she hugged her knees to her chest. She’d let most of the water out and was running fresh water into the tub in preparation for washing her hair.  
“You can leave the bottles on the edge of the tub and I’ll be done in just a couple minutes.” Jo didn’t look at him when she said this but she could feel his eyes on her.   
“I was going to wash it for you. Do you mind?” Dean asked but he was already moving to the side of the tub. Kneeling on the floor close to her, he poured some of the shampoo into his palm and worked it into her hair. Her head lulled back as his fingertips rubbed gently at her scalp. She imagined what it would feel like to have those fingers in places no one had been. As if he knew what she was thinking, he began to massage her scalp with small circles. Jo held her breath to stop the quiet moan that was forming.  
“Feel good?” His lips were right by her ear. The gravel in his voice rolled right through to her core. She nodded when her throat wouldn’t let her respond.  
Picking up the hand held sprayer, he rinsed her hair through and wiped water away from her eyes with the back of his fingers.   
She was pulled back from the wanderings of her mind when he turned the water off and began toweling her hair.  
“I had no idea you could do that.” She whispered.  
“Don’t sound so surprised!” He joked. The softness of her whisper stirred things in him he was trying to fight off, and he was failing miserably.  
She stood and turned to face him, the water ran over every curve of her body and she was willing him to look.  
He stood quickly and fought to keep his gaze at her face.  
“Come on.” He prodded, extending his hand to her.  
She took his hand and stepped out accepting the towel he was pushing at her. He looked away while she wrapped it around herself but it was difficult.   
“I’ll grab you a shirt to wear. Be right back.” Dean went out and grabbed a shirt from the closet. When he returned to the bathroom, Jo was drying her body, one leg up on the side of the tub as she rubbed the towel down her leg. Dean couldn’t stop himself from staring. She let him for a moment, loving the burn of his gaze. She felt his eyes travel up her body from the tip of her toes to the top of her head. He was done fighting this. He needed her just as much as she needed him.

“Just set it on the counter by the sink, I’ll be right out.” She spoke but kept her eyes on what she was doing.  
Dean let out a soft chuckle and left the room, leaving the door wide open. She knew he was watching her in the mirror, he was sitting on the corner of the bed - legs spread wide, leaning comfortably back on his hands. He wanted her to see him, to know he was taking her in. 

Jo picked up his comb and carefully combed out her hair, pulling it over her shoulder, allowing the droplets of water to drip from her hardened nipple. Once combed through, she wrapped it up in the towel and massaged the water on her breast into the skin. 

Dean ran his palm over his hardening cock through the denim, willing it to behave. He knew it was a losing game but he was still conflicted. He wanted to touch her, make her feel things she’d never felt, but was now really the time? Was he taking advantage of her by doing this now? He knew she wanted him to take this step, he just didn’t want her to regret it.

Leaning low over the counter as she peered close to the mirror at her face, Jo gave Dean enough for him to lose all resolve. The soft curve of her ass called out to him. He wanted to walk up behind her and press himself against it but he thought better of it. He wanted to watch walk across the room to him. He wanted to watch her body move, with or without the t-shirt.

“God, Jo.” he groaned. Her cheeks went pink in the mirror as she stood straight and pulled the t-shirt over her head, knocking the towel to the floor. It eased the tension just enough to bring a chuckle from Dean and a frown to Jo’s face. She wanted him to see her as a sexual being, not a clumsy child. He loved the back and forth between confidence and insecurity, it only made him want her more. Something inside of him had definitely shifted, and any question about where this was going was answered.

“Come here.” he growled at her, low and insistent. His voice took her breath away. She stood still for a second before moving to stand between his knees. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her middle, just above her hips. Burying his face in her belly, he groaned loudly.

“You’re killing me, Jo. Are you sure you want this?” He tilted his head back to look her in the eye, willing her to say yes. 

Jo slid her fingers into his hair and nodded. “Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted this? How long I’ve thought about having your hands on me. Inside me.” The last part came out in a whisper.

She straddled his lap as he pulled her tight and cupped her bare ass with his free hand. Her fingers traced his lips until he couldn’t take any more. He pulled her face in and tenderly parted her lips with his tongue. Their kisses quickly turned from soft to hungry as Dean pulled the fresh t-shirt right back off of her.  
“Why did you even put it on?” he joked. 

“You have one on too!” she whined with mock annoyance. He pulled his own off and tossed it aside. Before he could touch her, she pushed him down onto his back on the bed and let her hands travel to her breasts. His fingers traveled up and down her tummy, toying tenderly with her belly button as he watched her play with her pink nipples. Her hips rolled as his fingers traveled south into her soft blonde curls. He was toying with her, warming her up. He wanted to take his time and enjoy every moment of this.

The heat burning in her core was new and heady. No one had touched her like this. She hadn’t wanted anyone else. A stifled moan escaped her lips. Pulling her hips forward he positioned her sex right above his lips. He wanted to taste her. Tease her. Make her call out his name.

He breathed against her already slick lips while his fingers made short work of the button and zipper of his jeans. Tonguing very softly along each lip, he lifted his hips and pushed any remaining hindrance to the floor. His cock lay against his chest, tiny drops of precum pooling near his belly button. 

Jo fought the urge to grind down on his face. The ache was so delicious, she didn’t want it to stop. She leant back, placing her hands on his hips and brushed a finger against his shaft. The moan that came from him almost pushed her over the edge. Her fingers wrapped gently around him and moved against the silk of his skin. She felt powerful and completely out of control all at the same time. 

The sensation of her fingers on him was maddening, he wanted to be inside her and this was some kind of sweet torture. She twisted her wrist back and forth on every stroke like she knew exactly how to drive him crazy.

He gripped her hips with both hands and slid his tongue along the inside of her lips until he found her swollen bud. He didn’t think it would take long, she was soaking wet and practically vibrating with need. Brushing the side of her clit with the tip of his tongue caused her hips to thrust forward as a gasp escaped her lips. He found her spot. 

“God, Dean, right there..” she breathed, her thumb running over his tip as he growled against her nub. He focused his attention, tonguing firm and quick and when she was almost there, thrust his tongue into her. She dropped him in shock and dug her fingers into this thighs as she came. Waves of heat rolling over her body the likes of which she’d never experienced. 

Dean wrapped his arms around her once again, his mouth still moving her through her climax, and stood to lay her on the bed. Jo relaxed completely for the first time in days and gazed at him in post orgasmic bliss.  
“My god. You really know what you’re doing.” She felt a momentary twinge of discomfort at the idea that he’d probably been with lots of women but shoved it away.

“Eh, I watch a lot of porn.” he shrugged at the admission and Jo laughed. The best laugh he’d heard in a long time.

He laid down over her, his cock laying along her wetness. Brushing the hair from her face, and kissing her the way he’d wanted to all night. Tenderly, warmly, and then earnestly as her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer.

“Dean…”   
“Yeah, baby” He trailed kisses down her neck, unable to pull himself away.  
“I want you inside me.” He drug his teeth along her neck and growled.  
“You’re sure?” She nodded and wrapped her legs around his hips, willing him to give in.  
“Oh Jo…” he breathed as he positioned himself at her entrance. Slowly pressing forward as she adjusted around him. 

He knew in that moment that he loved her. He wanted to be with her and protect her and to be everything she needed from now on. If she needed him, he’d give her that too.

His hips rocked forward slowly, allowing her to adjust to every inch. Eyes locked with hers to be sure she wasn’t in too much pain. Finally he was all the way in, gritting his teeth with the effort to be still, waiting for her to give him the go ahead. She nodded and breathed deeply as he began to rock slowly in and out of her. Her slickness provided all the help he needed to keep from hurting her but it took everything he had not to pound her into the mattress.

Jo relished every thrust, he filled her in ways she hadn’t imagined. She dug her heels into his muscled backside to spur him on and it was all the prompting he needed. He grabbed her ankles and propped them onto his shoulders, leaned down close and through clenched teeth made her promise to tell him if he hurt her.

Jo nodded and breathed her readiness. “Fuck me, Dean.”

He wrapped his fingers around her shoulders and let the rhythm create itself. First fast, and then slow again, he read her body and gave her what she wanted until he felt his own release starting low.

“Jo, I have to stop. I can’t...I’m going to…” He pulled out abruptly, biting his lip as his body protested. Jo scrambled to her knees and wrapped her fingers around his throbbing erection.

“Let me taste you.” she breathed against his neck as she nibbled his earlobe.

Dean sucked air through his teeth at her words and positioned himself on the bed so he could watch her. She knelt between his knees and took his swollen rod between her lips. His fingers wrapped into her hair almost instantly as he moaned his pleasure. Jo’s tongue stroked along his shaft while her head bobbed. She couldn’t get enough of him and wanted to give him everything he’d given her. 

He grunted as the tip of his cock brushed the back of her throat and resisted the urge to push further. She palmed his sack and stroked the soft skin behind it with her thumb. Dean came undone.  
“Jesus Christ, Jo. You keep doing that and I’m gonna..” Just as the tip hit her throat again, he released.  
“FUCK!” The word escaped from his chest as she continued to suck and stroke until he was completely spent.

She smiled up at him as she kissed up his thigh. He motioned for her to come lay beside him as he tried to catch his breath.  
“Jesus, that was amazing.” His eyes grew warm as he stroked her cheek and settled her into the crook of his arm. Her fingers stroked lazily along his chest as he panted.

“This feels so right, laying here with you. I don’t know why I didn’t see it before.” his brow furrowed as he considered time wasted but Jo wasn’t having any of it.

“That doesn’t matter. What matters is now. We’re here together, now, and I don’t want to be anywhere else.” She looked up at him, before lowering her lips to his chest. Soft kisses peppering his skin like tiny sparks. 

“I love you, Dean.” She didn’t look at him as the words came. She hadn’t planned on giving that much away so soon. 

“I know.” He smirked. Jo laid her forehead on his chest in irritation and then bit his stomach playfully. 

“Dammit Jo, OW!” Dean yelped. She looked up at him as he chuckled and pulled her into his arms.“I love you, too, you pain in the ass.”


End file.
